1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particular to an electrical connector assembly equipped with enhanced locking mechanism thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. No. 201020209133.7 issued on Mar. 2, 2011 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector has a rectangular body portion and a mating portion perpendicular to the body portion. A plurality of contacts are retained within the body portion with contacting portions disposed in the mating portion. The body portion defines a pair of retaining holes at opposite sides of the mating portion. Correspondingly, the receptacle connector defines a receiving cavity at a front end thereof with a plurality of contacts disposed therein. Further, a pair of retaining posts are formed at opposite sides of the receiving cavity. When the mating portion of the plug connector is inserted into the receiving cavity of the receptacle connector, the retaining posts of the receptacle connector are aligning with the retaining holes of the plug connector. For obtaining a better retaining effect, a fastening element such as a screw is further provided and inserted into the retaining post and retaining hole to interengage the plug connector and the receptacle connector together. However, it is not very convenient for a user to release the screw during the use when there is a need to disengage the plug connector from the receptacle connector. Therefore, an electrical connector assembly which can solve the problem is needed.